VRAI ou Faux?
by Arina and Saku
Summary: When given the chance to escape a twisted reality and feel free - if only for a while - would you welcome it? Would you love it? Would you become obsessed with it? Would you lose sense of what is true...or false? Inspired by Cat Street. AU. Characters are similar to the ones from "Road to Ninja." SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. I do, however, own this plot.

**Summary** : A shy but talented actress, a conceited soccer star, a computer geek, and an eccentric Lolita. 4 different people. By chance, they meet in a virtual reality game. Three of the four have no difficulties interacting with the people around them. As the other begins adjusting to this faux reality, the group of acquaintances grow closer together through a journey around cyberspace. However, they become obsessed with the world. Their firm belief that this game is their haven, the one place that keeps them happy, obtrudes yet another journey on them. With multiple factors influencing the fragile minds of the group, how can they tell if something is true...or false? Inspired by Cat Street.

**Prologue**

**By Arina**

A mess of clumsily-braided hair struggled through the crowded hallways, staying as close to the walls as possible. The clump of cerise and Amaranth hair stopped at a particular doorway. Grasping the handle with trembling hands, the figure took a deep breath. The person pulled the door open and declared in a determined voice, "Good morning everyone! I'm Sakura…Haru…no…?" Her confidence faded as she surveyed the classroom. Her inference? No one cared. Her evidence?

"Shit! Ya serious? He really said that?"

"Hah, duh! I mean, honestly, what the hell was that about?"

"So, like, when are we going to the, you know, mall?"

"Whoa! Sexy drawing. But…I think the model is butt ugly. How about I do you a favor and be your new model? I'll even do it…_naked_."

Sighing at the failed introduction, Sakura found an empty seat in the back row and sat down. All around her, conversations and giggles continued on, as if she had never entered the room, spoken, or found a seat. As if she had never existed.

**.o0O0o.**

The wind slapped at his face, mixing with his sweat and creating a cool sensation on his skin. The adrenaline pushed him forward. Around him, his teammates shouted encouragingly while his fans squealed in giddy delight. Not bothering to pause, his right foot shot backward before swinging forth, gaining more momentum as the timer counted down each precious second. His foot connected with the decelerating ball before forcing the ball to rocket forward. The field silenced. Then, cheers erupted. He scored. The star glanced at the goalie, raised his chin at an angle that could only be interpreted as arrogance, and smirked.

**.o0O0o.**

One. Two. Three. Stop. Back. Forth. Pull. Cut. She was finally done! A month's worth of designing and pulling all-nighters was definitely worth it. Yes. It was beautiful. There was no doubt that this was her best work so far. It was unlikely that she would ever give up this passion, the process of drawing a 2-dimensional figure on paper and bringing it into reality. Growing up in a house filled with older and younger siblings, she hated being unable to stand out — to distinguish herself from her other siblings. Thus, she perfected her sewing talent and began dressing like the porcelain, glassy-eyed dolls she admired so much, for, despite their cold and hard exterior, there was always the fact that they were still hollow, fragile, like her. The glass eyes hinted at the sorrow that the dolls hid. Why else would the dolls always look like they were about to cry? Never had she seen a broadly smiling doll, with its cherry lips curling gently upwards and eyes shining, not with what seemed like tears, but rather, hope and light.

"Sis, why do you do this?"

"…Do what?"

"Dress like… this!"

"Why can't I?"

"It's just…everyone around me asks why I have such a bizarre freak in my family!"

The girl did not reply and, instead, began ironing her newly sewn dress. The confrontation would end soon anyway. There was no reason to prolong it. Indeed, when the little girl realized her older sibling would not be answering, she did the only thing she could think of. She left. As so many before her had done.

**.o0O0o.**

It was dull. And annoying. All discussions that people forced him into held no intelligence, no insight. He had tried to understand his peers. He had tried to stop thinking so much, to think less, like his peers. It was impossible. The more he tried lowering his thought process, the more he worried about _losing_ what he had struggled to cram into his brain. So, he gave up. It was much easier to sit in the white, blank room all day. Typing. The problem was…what could he type? For the past two years, each free period, and sometimes, if he could, other periods, he spent in this room. It was…boring. In an effort to entertain himself, he began writing a program, an MMORPG game…by himself.

_63%...64%...67%..._

"Almost…done…"

The bell was going to ring any minute now. Unlike the past, he was unable to skip periods. Because of the multitude of tardies, now, there were "tardy sweeps," where the principal and proctors would scour the entire school building and look for students who were late or skipping lessons. When the tardy bell rang, all teachers would lock their classroom doors, keeping all late students out. Any stray student found without a hall pass would be "swept" into the cafeteria where they would be given lunch or afterschool detention. Not a painful punishment, but time-consuming and tedious.

_86%...88%...90%..._

**Ding dong!**

"…Crap."

It wasn't really that he cared about his grades. No, he could have skipped to university if he had so wanted. However, he worried more about the rebukes that his authoritarian parents would "dish out." What a beautiful and very casual phrase! He had learned something from his peers after all. Shocking. But going back to his project, if he were to be caught by anyone from the school board, his parents would be notified, and his entire year and a half's worth of work would be destroyed. Downloading programs onto the school's computers was prohibited after all.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Someone was coming. He glanced back at the computer.

_95%...97%..._

This wasn't good. The echoing footsteps were growing louder and more ominous with each coming tap.

_99%...100%...Verifying data…Complete!_

Yes! It was done!

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"…Crap."

* * *

**A/N** : All right. So, I'm not sure if you understand the title of my story. But, basically, it utilizes French and acronyms. V.R.A.I stands for Virtual Reality's Artificial Intelligence. And in French, "vrai" means true. So, in French, "vrai ou faux" means true or false. My title might not make much sense as of right now, but as my story progresses, you'll understand what I mean...Unless, I suddenly have a change of heart and change the title :P . Additionally, the characters in this story may seem OOC, but they're actually quite similar to the characters in "Road to Ninja."

Oh, and this might not be important. However, you might have noticed that I have not used any names except at the very beginning. This is **intentional.** I'm trying a different approach at writing, where, you, as a reader, will know who is who based on the perspectives (i.e. shy, arrogant, strange, intelligent). So, will I continue avoiding the use of names? No. This story is about maturing (something that's not happening to me anytime soon) and learning that you're not alone, no matter how much a misfit you feel you are. As these 4 students continue maturing, they will begin warming up to each other, thus, leading to the use of names. I am hoping you'll stay with me throughout this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. I do, however, own this plot.

**Summary** : A shy but talented actress, a conceited soccer star, a computer geek, and an eccentric Lolita. 4 different people. By chance, they meet in a virtual reality game. Three of the four have no difficulties interacting with the people around them. As the other begins adjusting to this faux reality, the group of acquaintances grow closer together through a journey around cyberspace. However, they become obsessed with the world. Their firm belief that this game is their haven, the one place that keeps them happy, obtrudes yet another journey on them. With multiple factors influencing the fragile minds of the group, how can they tell if something is true...or false?

**Chapter 1**

**By Arina**

∙•●**Encounter 1**●•·

"Oh wow, Sasuke-kun! That last shot was totally _hot!_"

"Well, duh, what the hell did you expect? That he'd actually _miss?_"

"Of course not! He's so awesome! I'm just saying that he's just too freaking—"

She shrieked. The famed Sasuke Uchiha…had been touched, or more specifically bumped, by a scrawny, four-eyed fashion dilemma.

"Oi! What the fuck was that? Hey, bitch! Apologize."

Frozen in shock, said "bitch" opened her mouth in a wide O. Her lips mouthed an apology, but no sound was heard.

"What the hell? I told you to APOLOGIZE! Goddammit."

"S-s-s-s-s-s…" It was no use. Her voice couldn't come out.

"Like, Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell? You just, like, knocked into Sasuke-sama! Say. Sorry!"

"Hey, Sasuke-sama, we should punish this bitch _more!_ I mean, uh, hello? She bumped into you, and now she doesn't want to apologize! We oughta humiliate this rude girl!"

"Yeah!" Shouts of agreement and approval echoed through the crowd that had been trailing after Sasuke before the incident occurred.

"Heh. All right. Bitch, get on your filthy knees and bow to me."

The trembling girl gulped before quickly dropping to her knees.

"Wait up. Why does she have to apologize? I was watching, and YOU, _your highness,_ were the one who bumped into her!" A girl with jasmine hair separated into two curly pigtails stepped forward. Immediately, giggles and unrestrained bouts of laughter burst forth. The girl was dressed in a Lolita headband, frilled heart black check dress, and lace strapped Lolita shoes. She was a doll.

"Oh my! Isn't that a little _gaudy?_ Haha!"

"Yeah, it looks, like, eww!"

The girl ignored the condescending whispers and turned her sharp, turquoise eyes towards Sasuke.

"It was your fault. Will you apologize?"

"What the fuck? Be quiet you freak. Don't just pop out of nowhere and start acting so smart. How can you have such a creepy, watchful eye and have a blindingly disgusting sense of fashion?"

"It was your fault. Will you apologize?" The girl repeated softly.

"Hell no! It wasn't my fault, and I. Don't. EVER. Apologize." Sasuke glared at the garish girl before turning to the pink-haired nerd and narrowing his eyes. "Heh, I'll let you go this time, seeing as how you're obviously as retarded as your friend here is mental." With that, Sasuke flipped his collar and walked past the two girls, one defiant and the other frightened.

After enduring many more glares from Sasuke's fans, the Lolita turned to the other girl before smiling apprehensively.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka."

∙•●**Encounter 2**●•·

"So, I'm afraid we'll be taking away your computer privileges and two weeks of detention."

It was over. He had been caught by the principal himself. What fun. When his parents had knocked on the door, he had felt the anger radiating with the sound waves. Now, as he watched them out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the small gestures that hinted at his parents' barely contained fury. It wasn't difficult to predict what was going to happen in the very near future. Approximately 3.47 seconds after leaving the principal's office, his mother would let out a sigh before combing her fingers through her hair. Then, his father would let out a cough and begin his well-practiced lecture with, "I am very disappointed. And so, when the conference was over and his punishment was announced, he stood up, bowed rather stiffly, before exiting the room with his parents trailing behind, and waited.

And when his parents left twenty-three minutes later, he muttered, "Predictable."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

10.29 minutes left…Just 10.29 minutes, well, 10.17 minutes now, and he could go home. He had predicted this already. At precisely 4:05 pm, he would enter this very room, sit in this very chair, and stare out the window for an hour and twenty minutes before turning to the clock. When he came in earlier, a girl adorned with a ridiculously frilly dress and flowery headdress was sitting two seats in front of his own seat. Gothic Lolita. Weird. But it was expected that she would be here. There was a 97.36% chance that this was her punishment for completely disregarding the dress code after all.

It didn't matter though. He was more worried about recovering his program…Perhaps if he rewired the hardrive and rerouted the network…No, that would simply format the entire computer. What if he—?

**Ding dong!**

Damn, his train of thought crashed. Wonderful. Well, there was obviously no point in staying longer than necessary. However, there was still the pressing issue of what his parents would do to him tonight. Probably format all five of his desktops and confiscate his laptop for a week. Well, actually, a month. But he would go to the junkyard, pick up scraps, and assemble a new computer a week later. The point was, his parents would take way his technology, and he would create more. It was done so often that it was a routine now.

Predictable.

As he stood up from his seat, the Lolita in front suddenly turned. They traded impassive stares for 11.81 seconds, before…"Goodbye!"

He blinked as she hastened out of the room with her textbooks and binders clumsily gathered in her arms. A single sheet of paper floated out of her arms and drifted onto the floor as she disappeared around the corner. For 3.14 minutes, he gazed at the paper. He picked it up and surveyed it.

A drawing. Of a dress. With trimmings. And ribbons.

Troublesome.

∙•●**Encounter 3**●•·

It was strange. What was that weird chill? As much as she wanted to look around, it was better not to. The teacher might notice her and call her out. Call her out…Calling _her_ name out…It was something she'd always dreamed of… Just not under that particularly embarrassing circumstance.

She shuddered. That horrible chill again! Her accursed curiosity was getting the better of her. This annoying trait of hers never ceased causing her trouble. But still…one small peek wouldn't do any harm, right? One tiny glance up from her textbook. The teacher was so immersed in his book that he wouldn't notice!

She pulled her chin up and scanned the room. Almost immediately, foxlike eyes connected with hers. For a brief moment, she felt as if she might have had an understanding with the other person. Some…strange bond. But that bond broke when the other individual slowly turned back to the front.

Turning back to the front as well, she pondered why someone had been staring at her. Weird. Very weird. So caught up in her personal thoughts, she failed to realize her teacher had long stopped reading out loud and was looking for a student to answer an example problem. Her far-off expression was more than enough a reason for the teacher to take action.

"Haruno-san. If you would please."

Curse her curiosity.

* * *

**A/N : **Hi everyone! I don't really have anything to explain in this chapter. Basically, various characters have brief encounters with each other. But, they won't really interact until they actually enter the game. I apologize if this seems a little slow right now, but it helps build up the story. Please do review, as this encourages me to keep writing. Thank you in advance!


End file.
